Leyna oneshot!
by Fluffydude41
Summary: Since there aren't many out there, depressingly enough. Then again, I ship caleo pretty hard too cx


**A/N: So, yeah, some Leyna fluff and smut. This is my first attempt at a smutty scene, so please do not judge too harshly, but do enjoy.**

**Leo's POV**

There I was, simply scrolling through Facebook and texting my girlfriend, Reyna, in math, when I come across this picture that is totally me and Reyna.

Now, we aren't allowed to be on our phones during class, and unfortunately for me, I busted out laughing at the sight of said picture and consequently was received _another_ detention slip from my math teacher, Mrs. Dodds. Thankfully she didn't see my phone, so it wasn't taken up, but my laughter had apparently 'disrupted the class'.

_Great_, I thought._ There goes hanging out right afterschool._

I sent the picture to Reyna, with the caption:  
-Hey baby, I can't hang out right after school today, Dodds gave me another detention. But here, enjoy this picture. *laughing emoji*

Well, you're probably wondering what this picture is by now, I assume. It's a picture that says, 'Kiss begins with K. So every time someone texts me K, I'm going to assume you secretly want to make out with me.' And if there was one letter Reyna knew how to type, it was definitely K.

Her reply:  
-Aw man, that sucks. I'm sorry babe. But omg, that picture tho *laughing emoji*-

Then we got a worksheet that was due at the end of class that I of course could not focus on whatsoever. I managed to finish it though, thankfully, right as the bell went off. I dropped it at Mrs. Dodds desk and headed straight to History, my last class.

I unlocked my phone and saw Reyna had spammed me. I opened the messages and I blushed for a good reason:

She had spammed me with K's, kissy emojis, and winky emojis.

_Oh Gods_, I thought to myself.

* * *

-Omg babe, I'm crying so hard right now *crying emojis*-

-What?! What's wrong?!-

-I just read the Fault in our Stars *5 crying emojis*-

-Oh, yeah, I read that a couple days ago-

-…you did?-

-Look, I was bored, okay? It's a better book than I thought it would be-

-Okay?-

-Um, no. Let's make our different…how about…K?-

-That works for me babe *smiley emoji-

Then we continued to spam each other with K's and various lovey dovey emojis. It was pretty awesome.

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I was lying next to him on his bed, forgetting how I got there and really not caring.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

I grinned up at him and simply said, "K."

Then I pulled his face down to meet mine and we kissed furiously, up until the moment I pulled away to take his shirt off. He had little muscles, but I blushed furiously in spite of myself.

Then he pulled my face to his again, kissing me softly. His kisses moved down to my jaw which he sucked on lightly. He traced the outline of my jaw to my neck, which he sucked and nibbled on, my center igniting and flooding all at the same time.

My shirt was off suddenly and his kisses had moved to my cleavage. I wrapped my fingers into his soft curls lightly while still holding him firmly in place. His hand moved to my bra clasp, undoing it in one swift move.

He slowly pulled it off of me and stared for so long so intently my face flushed deeply and it was all I could do to not cover my chest with my arms. He broke his stare ever so slightly and looked up at my eyes, asking me permission. Blushing even more furiously, I slightly nodded.

He lunged at me, his calloused hands cupping my breasts as I felt his mouth wrap around my nipple. He sucked at it, swirling his tongue around it at the same time and massaged my other breast. My center heated and flooded even more as I felt his bulge press into my body, and I wanted more. So much more.

"_Hijo!"_ I heard from downstairs. "I have dinner ready for you and your girlfriend!"

"Crap," Leo muttered. We found our clothes and put them all back on.

"Later _mi amor_," Leo whispered into my ear as he nibbled at my ear lobe. "But I'm so horny Leo," I pouted.

"Later, he promised with a smile that made me melt. I nodded sadly and went to the bathroom as he headed downstairs to distract his mom for a few seconds.

Once in the bathroom, I sort of let out a giggling sigh as I saw my neck had more than a few hickeys on it.

It took me a few minutes, but I finally positioned my hair right to cover all the hickeys and headed downstairs as well.

_This is gonna be an interesting dinner…._

**A/N: Yeah, my first kinda smut now. I got nervous, so I had Leo's mom finish dinner. Sowwy guys. Slightly OOC, I know, but whatever.**


End file.
